Two different things
by perrylover14
Summary: Who is Luna? Where did she come from? Why do her and Kid look a lot alike? Are these questions getting annoying?...Well why not find out. NOT A KIDXOC!  Thanx !


Hey... this could be a oneshot...or if you readers want more, I can add more. So this is the introduction of my Soul Eater OC, Luna! YYAYY 3 SYMMETRY!

Two Different things...

I'm falling. Not metaphorically, but literally, falling. I turn my head, to look and see the cosmos flying past me, as I descend down to Earth. Down to a desert, to Death City. To visit some family. Well, that's what my father says. I'm very excited to go to Death City. I don't get to see my cousin, my favorite cousin, and my funny, friendly, uncle that often. They live on Earth, while I live with my dad, with the Gods, past the cosmos. Uncle and his son could live with us , where they truly belong. And I asked father why they don't live with us. But he just said that Uncle has an important obligation to the people of Earth. But Uncle is not able to leave Death City. So his son must help him. There, on Earth I mean, they're seen as Gods. But to my dad and I, they're not only family, but ones who are just like us, ones who understand us.

Me being sent to Earth could be thought of as a vacation, a family reunion, or a lesson. I've spent my whole life up there, past the cosmos, with my father overseeing the usage of souls' life forces. When a soul is sent up to us, we let the soul its' self, live with us. And we then use the life force the soul used to give off, to make a new life, where a new soul develops. The people on Earth know what I am, but they are not very accurate with what I do exactly. The humans describe us as beings dressed in white, massive bird-like wings, and a yellow halo of light over our heads. They call us 'Angels'. That sometimes bothers me. I am not an 'Angel' I am a Life God. I am Luna.

What also bothers me, is that many humans do not fear me or my father, but they greatly fear my Uncle and cousin. But not ALL of them do. Uncle has an entire academy of young students and teachers that respect him and his son. And my cousin has found many friends, and two faithful weapons to help him fulfill his duty. His and his father's duty to send the pure souls up to us, and send the evil Keshin souls to the depths of Hell.

I snap back out of my thoughts, and realize that I am nearing my destination. Seeing this, I brace for impact. I don't know what the surface is like on Earth, so I play it safe. I land hard on a gushy surface, and it feels grainy, and hot, and it has an awkward softness to it. I gather it in my hands and watch it seep through the spaces in between my fingers. And I giggle. This is FUN! I look up, having been finished amusing myself with the strange substance, and I see a large city. That must be where I'm headed. So I get up and, awkwardly begin to trudge over the mushy surface.

A long while later, I finally make it to Death City, and I sigh in relief. I made it! But I turn my gaze downward at the new surface I was standing on. It was stone HARD! Earth is super complicated I guess. So as I start again, I make my was past the many buildings, and people to the largest facility in the whole place. I presume that this is my Uncle's academy. Sooner or later, I find myself amidst a long hallway, with many doors and intersections. I feel very tempted to turn down into a few of the other halls, but I stay determined, and I go forth.

I keep going forward, wondering just how large this place must be, when I suddenly stop dead in my tracks. I stopped right in front of a door. My eyes wander up, and I notice a hanging sign that reads,

'Class Crescent Moon'

And my instincts are telling, no COMMANDING, me to go though the door. Why this random door? What the heck? I feel thoroughly confused, so I press my ear to the door, and I hear a man speaking. He says,

"And that is why my stiches are asymmetrical, Kid."

And a boy replies, with a strangely familiar voice,

"But it completely throws off your balance! How do you manage to stand up straight?"

"Lemmie put it to you this way, Kid. How do YOU stand up straight with three white stripes in your hair on the left, and not on the right as well?"

And then I heard a gasp and a loud 'THUD' as something hit the floor. And at this point in time, my brain is not thinking, just doing what my instincts tell it to. And right now, they were screaming for me to open that door. And my body complied.

When I opened the door, I found many faces looking at me puzzled. But my legs carried me in a B-line towards the boy who had collapsed. Blood was spilling out of his mouth, but the boy did not seem to mind in his current state of unconsciousness. This must be, 'Kid'. And for some strange reason, I wasn't concerned about him. I just looked at him. He was wearing a black suit, with white rectangles down his front looking like buttons, and rectangles also at the seem that connects his sleeves with the rest of his jacket. His hair was jet black. And indeed, there were three white stripes on the left side of his head. I felt my eyes grow as wide as saucers when realization hit me.

This boy, is Death the Kid.

` My seemingly long-lost Shinigami…..cousin.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I DON'Y KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE….SO REVIEW AND TELL ME

SRRY IF IT WAS BORING! THERE WASN'T MUCH DIALOUGE IN HERE, BUT SHE WAS MOSTLY ALONE, SO THERE WAS REALLY NO ONE TO TALK WITH.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
